NIÑO SOLDADO
by eire9
Summary: El momento ha llegado para Draco Malfoy. Hoy deja de ser un niño. Pero para una madre... nunca se deja de ser niño.


**Niño soldado**

-No llores, madre. Sabías que este día llegaría.

La madre mira a su hijo… tan niño aún. Su pequeño... Acaricia el pelo dorado, pero él aparta la mano con delicadeza.

-Madre… no te lo pongas más difícil.

Primero de noviembre. Cielo gris… pesadez en el ambiente.  
El niño soldado, feliz por partir. La madre, rota. Claro que siempre lo supo, pero…eso no lo hacía más fácil. Si sólo era un chiquillo, por todos los dioses…

El niño mira al frente, a través de la ventana. Sus ojos fríos colmados de utopía, va a luchar. Va a ser un hombre, al fin. Esta noche ingresará en el ejército, con los adultos. Esta noche, sus sueños de toda la vida se harán realidad. Será uno más de ellos.

-Madre…

La abraza. La besa. Le acaricia el pelo. ¿Cómo conseguir transmitirle su gozo?

-Madre… mírame. Es lo que yo quiero, lo que siempre quise. Para lo que nací.

Mi niño… mi niño no debió nacer para esto, piensa la madre. Mi bebé rubito, mi chiquitín, al que enseñaron a levantar la barbilla antes que a sonreír. ¿Por qué mi niño?

La madre sonríe con tristeza y se levanta del sillón. Camina hasta el armario. Lo abre y con dulzura pasa la mano por las ropas colgadas. Se detiene en una tela suave, negra, pesada. Recuerda…

_El bebé apenas se sostiene, avanza agarrándose a los muebles, con pasitos torpes. Ve a su madre y gorjea. Quiere correr hacia ella y en su aturdido trotar, cae sentado sobre el trasero.  
De pronto, rompe a llorar con angustia…demasiada para el insignificante aterrizaje. _

-¡Arriba, Draco¡Un Malfoy no cae nunca¡¡Nunca! – cuando el padre deja de apuntarle con su varita, el bebé termina de gritar y sólo gimotea con un puchero asustado.

-¡Lucius…! No es más que un bebé… – solloza la madre.

-No es un bebé, Narcissa. Es un Malfoy.

Toma la delicada prenda con mimo. La saca del armario y la mira a la luz de la araña de cristal del techo. Por un segundo, solo un segundo, siente algo parecido a la emoción.

-Dame, madre.

Mira a su hijo y la emoción da paso de nuevo al dolor. Le tiende la túnica. Se acerca a él, pretendiendo ayudarle, pero de nuevo es dulcemente rechazada.  
Se queda de pie, frente a su dios, carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre, su amor… "Hijo mío…"

Puede verle cuando apenas tenía siete años.

_Un ratoncillo se ha colado en la casa y el niño ha cometido un error. Juega.  
Corre por los pasillos persiguiendo sin maldad ninguna al objeto de su diversión, un inesperado compañero de juegos para un niño solitario. Ríe y alborota.  
La figura negra, solemne, frente a él, corta la risa de cuajo. El niño mira hacia arriba… intuye que lo está haciendo mal otra vez. Muy mal. _

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo, Draco? – truena la voz del hombre rubio.

-Yo… señor. Perdón.

El ratoncillo tiembla asustado en un rincón, bajo la armadura del pasillo. El niño tiembla también.

-Cumple con tu obligación.

-S…si, señor.

La maldición impacta en el pequeño roedor, que chilla y se arquea en el suelo, mientras el niño sostiene la varita, algo temblorosa pero sin permitir que en su mirada se advierta que está aterrado. El padre sonríe, fatuo. El niño sonríe débilmente también, en respuesta. Redobla la fuerza de la maldición y el ratoncillo, muere.

-Draco… hijo mío. No es necesario que… puedes negarte. – la madre lo intenta por última vez, aunque sabe que será en vano. La mirada del hijo lo dice todo.

- Madre… - la besa en la frente – no insistas.

La figura del hijo se recorta contra la ventana. Imponente, hermoso, hasta parece que emitiera luz propia. Sus ojos acerados miran al horizonte mientras con movimientos precisos, refinados y firmes, se va vistiendo para la ceremonia. Despacio. Saboreando cada segundo de la noche más importante de su vida. Mañana comenzará su porvenir. Su realidad como soldado.

¿En qué momento supo que este día llegaría de verdad¿Qué no era una leyenda¿Una invención para hacerle obedecer, como a otros niños se les amenazaba con el Grindylow? No podía recordarlo, pero probablemente en Primer curso fue cuando supo por primera vez que los asuntos de los adultos eran en definitiva, incontestables. No una especie de quimera como pensaba cuando era mas pequeño. Algo para agradar a padre, para que no se enfadara; y no le gritara; y no le golpeara…  
En Primero tomó conciencia de que aquello tampoco era un juego de autoridad, ni de hombría.

Aquello era una guerra.

Cuando le obligaron a confraternizar con aquel niño y, fracasó,… los golpes llovieron con más intensidad que nunca. Las humillaciones fueron modelando poco a poco su corazón, endureciéndolo como un diamante.

Pasa un brazo por la manga, luego el otro y mira a su madre.  
Extiende los dos brazos, gira sobre sí mismo y se detiene, alzando la ceja, sonriendo.

-¿Qué te parezco…?

La madre suspira "¿Qué me pareces, mi niño? Un ángel, un príncipe, mi amor… No vayas, ángel mío, no vayas…"

-Estas… guapísimo.

-¿Guapísimo? - ironiza el hijo con ternura – Se supone que debo estar… majestuoso.

-Majestuoso… - concede la madre. Como conceden todas las madres.

Más tarde, en Segundo, volvió a recibir una de las peores palizas de su vida. ¿Cómo había podido fracasar en un duelo con "ese" niño¿Cómo había podido hacer el ridículo de esa forma, él, el heredero de un imperio? En aquella ocasión ya no lloró. Su madre le curó las heridas y él resistió impasible el dolor y la vergüenza. Nunca… volvería a llorar. Nunca.

-¿Crees que padre se sentirá orgulloso? – pregunta esperanzado.

-Claro, cariño. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?

La madre miente al hijo. Él nunca estará lo suficientemente orgulloso. Porque él no le ama. No sabe amar. Entregará la ofrenda prometida y "parecerá" orgulloso. Le felicitarán y él agradecerá el gesto. Pero su hijo… La madre ruega porque su hijo crea que eso es orgullo, que eso es… algo parecido al amor.

-¿Sentirá amor su ángel?

-Madre… ha llegado el momento. – el hijo extiende las dos manos hacia su madre y ella las toma entre las suyas.

-Hijo mío…

Le abraza con fuerza, intenta que el llanto no se desborde. El hijo la abraza también y le acaricia las mejillas. "Esto debe ser amor…" piensa la madre. "Mi ángel es capaz de amar".

Draco Malfoy aparta a su madre y le dedica la última sonrisa de su vida de inocencia. La besa en la frente y se da la vuelta, dispuesto a enfrentar su destino. El que siempre estuvo reservado para él.

Desde mucho antes de nacer...

FIN

**Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios. ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
